Because I Still Love You
by destinysecond
Summary: SONGFIC: Laguna x Julia , Laguna x Raine  One night, Laguna receives a surprise call from a woman he once, or actually, still, loves...


**Because I Still Love You: SONGFIC**

A/N: Hey readers! This idea came to me one day while listening to **Still - Frankie J**. Enjoy and review. Laguna x Julia, Laguna x Raine

* * *

_I got a call late last night_

_From I number I didn't know_

_It was so strange, I knew who it was_

_From the moment she said hello_

Laguna yawned and stretched before reluctantly getting out of bed to answer his cell phone, careful not to disturb the sleeping Raine next to him.

Who was calling this late anyways?

"Hello?" Laguna said sleepily into the phone, walking out of the bedroom.

"Hi." An enchanting voice spoke through the other end. Laguna's eyes opened in shock. It couldn't be _her_ could it? They had lost all contact almost two years ago. But here she was...Julia.

_And I paused for a minute_

_I couldn't believe it_

_I kept my cool so my girl just wouldn't see_

_She said "I'm sorry, but there's something you should know."_

"Hey." Laguna tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Laguna? There's...there's something I've wanted to tell you..." Julia's sweet voice sounded over the phone again. Laguna gulped.

"Go ahead...I'm listening."

"I know it's late, and we haven't talked in awhile...and you're probably far off from me and Deling City but..."

"_I can't let you go _

_No I can't let you go_

_I'm having such a hard time_

_I can't let you go_

_I just can't let you go_

_I think I'm losing my mind."_

"Laguna...I know it's been years, but I..I can't get over you. I've tried forgetting you but no matter what I do, when I go to bed...it's you I wish was laying next to me..." Julia's voice cracked over the phone, as if she was holding back a sob.

Laguna took in a sharp gasp of air. Did she just say what he thought she had said? That was impossible right?

_"'Cause I still love you_

_This I must confess_

_I guess I still need you_

_I feel I have to tell you this again_

_Yes I still want you_

_Oh these words I did not plan_

_So if I've interrupted anything_

_I promise I won't call you again" _

"Julia." Laguna started but stopped. How was he supposed to respond?

"Laguna, just listen. Every night at the bar, when I saw you watching me, it made my heart race. I wanted to sound good...for you. I wanted you to talk to me. And when you did, it was like my dreams had finally come true..."

"Julia..."

"The truth is... I still love you. I don't know why I picked today to call you, but I can't go through life knowing that you don't know my true feelings. I still love you Laguna...I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. If you don't feel the same way, I won't call you again..."

_So I told her my heart felt_

_The same that it did before _

_Its never changed_

_My feelings never went away girl _

_My heart never closed the door _

_Then I stopped for a minute gotta think about my lady_

_And what we have going on _

_She's about to have my baby_

_Girl, you waited much to long _

There was a long pause on the phone. Laguna mustered up what courage he had and spoke.

"Julia...I still feel the same. Ever since I went away, I've never once lost my admiration and love for you._.."_

Laguna stopped himself, looking towards the room he shared with Raine.

Raine, the woman who had taken him in; given him aid, shelter, food, water, clothes. He owed everything to her.

And sweet little Ellone. Was he going to leave both of them for Julia?

"Laguna? Are you...alright?" Julia's voice stuttered through the phone.

"I'm sorry, Julia. But too many things have happened...I don't think we can be together anymore."

Was he really saying this? Laguna found it hard to believe. Two years ago, he would be jumping for joy if Julia had confessed to him. But now...

_I gotta let you go_

_I'm hanging up the phone_

_This conversation can't go on no more_

_I gotta let you go_

_'Cause if I don't let you go_

_I fear that I met let you know _

"I'm sorry" was the last thing Laguna uttered before hanging up the phone. She would never know his true feelings...

'_Cause I still love you_

_This I must confess_

_I guess I still need you_

_I feel I have to tell you this again_

_Yes I still want you_

_Oh these words I did not plan_

_So if I interrupted anything_

_I promise I won't call you again _

And all he would have for the rest of his life was "what if" and "what could've been."

But maybe that was for the best...Laguna climbed back into bed, knowing that he had made the right decision.


End file.
